


Selfie Surprise

by RedBeautyFTW



Series: Domestic Bliss [3]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Juliantina Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Juliana has an important meeting and forgets her cellphone at home.  Valentina agrees to bring it ot her, but not without leaving her a little present first....
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: Domestic Bliss [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744123
Comments: 11
Kudos: 159





	Selfie Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Little something I came up with for Day 2 of Juliantina Appreciation Week!
> 
> Hope you like it! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> You can always reach me on tumblr @ redbeautyskimmonsftw
> 
> Enjoy Juliantina Week!  
> **************************************************************************************

Valentina laid on her stomach sleeping soundly on the comfortable mattress. There was a muffled sound coming from the foot of the bed. It sounded like hopping followed by several muttered curses. There was a small bark and pleading blended in with the random sounds and Valentina furrowed her brow, keeping her eyes tightly shut. 

It made sense that the day she was able to sleep in, some type of chaos would be going on in their bedroom. She released a quiet groan then pushed her face into the pillow as she fought to keep herself in slumber. There was another curse followed by an even louder thud and Valentina found herself sitting up quickly, clutching the blankets close to her chest. 

“Shit!” 

An amused smile twitched on her lips as she watched her fiancée try to pull herself up from the floor. The fact that their dog was jumping on her, keeping her pinned down, definitely was not helping. Valentina inched closer, licking at her lips as she tried to stifle the giggle threatening to escape her throat. 

“What are you doing?” Valentina questioned, watching her struggle to stand. 

Juliana narrowed her eyes at how obviously amused Valentina was by her current situation. “I fell.” She grumbled, pressing her hands into the mattress, pushing herself upward. 

“I can see that.” Valentina teased. She smiled up at the other woman, pursing her lips expectantly. 

Juliana eyed her as debating whether or not she was going to kiss her. There was only momentary hesitation before she leaned in and pressed a chase kiss to her lips. That wasn’t enough for Valentina. She reached up, lightly gripping the front of Juliana’s half buttoned shirt. With a small tug, she applied more pressure to the kiss, smiling when she heard Juliana release a surprised noise. 

“Val-“ She muttered against her lips, kissing her back at the same time. Her hand raised to rest on her cheek. Her thumb brushed gently on the spot behind her ear as she attempted to break the kiss. “I’m late.” 

Lanna jumped up, joining her mothers on the bed. A swipe of her tongue across their cheeks swiftly broke them apart. Juliana made a face, wiping her cheek as she playfully scolded the puppy. Valentina wrapped her arm around Lanna’s neck, cuddling her closer as she watched Juliana finish getting dressed. 

“I thought you didn’t have to go in?” She said, inquisitively as she turned other head to place a small kiss on the tip of Lanna’s nose. Her attention returned to Juliana as she absentmindedly scratched Lanna’s ears. “That’s the main reason I took off today.” She turned to Lanna smooshing her face. “Besides you.” 

Lanna barked, licking at her face again. 

Juliana smiled at the scene as she buttoned up her shirt. “I didn’t, but a meeting got scheduled at the last minute.” Her mouth twitched downward in response to Valentina’s sad eyes. It also didn’t help that her look mirrored Lanna’s. Juliana clicked her tongue then moved closer to the bed. “I won’t be gone long.” She promised, resting her hands on Valentina’s shoulders. “I just have to show some sketches and a few photos.” She flashed a playfully smug look. “Talk about how awesome my work is.” 

Valentina laughed then tapped her chin pretending to consider Juliana’s schedule. She sighed, dramatically conceding. “Fine.” Valentina shifted, pushing herself up on her knees so she was more level with the other woman. She inched closer, brushing her nose against her love’s. “But it’s me and you time when you get home.” 

“Promise.” Juliana crossed her finger over her heart then placed another small kiss on her lips. “I gotta go.” She leaned to the right, placing a kiss on the top of Lanna’s head before scratching under her chin. 

“Love you.” Juliana leaned down to give her a quick kiss goodbye. 

Valentina gently grabbed her wrist trying once again to keep Juliana in place. The other woman was able to slip from her grasp then shot her a scolding look. She rushed across the room, picking up her messenger bag before blowing both her loves a kiss and bolting out the door. 

“Love you!” She called out after her retreating form. 

A tiny pout formed on her lips as she glanced at the puppy sitting straight up beside her. She held Lanna’s stare for a moment before they both exhaled in unison. She laughed lightly, reaching up to stroke Lanna’s ears. She cupped her face, squishing her fur together. “Want to lay back down with mommy for a little bit?” 

Lanna pushed herself up on all fours excitedly and wagged her tail. She stepped anxiously in place before releasing something that sounded like a mix of a bark and whine. 

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” Valentina joked as she shifted back toward her spot on the bed and laid down. 

Lanna moved to Juliana’s spot, turning in a small circle before lying down comfortably beside her. Valentina turned onto her side, so she was facing Lanna as she snuggled into her pillow. She smiled fondly at the puppy as she stared into her uniquely colored eyes. Lanna inched a little closer, placing a small lick on her Valentina’s nose. 

She scrunched her nose in response, reaching up to wipe the moisture from her face. Her hand rested over Lanna’s paw and she suddenly felt her eyelids grow heavy once again. “Just an hour. Then we have to get up and do stuff.” 

Lanna snorted, shaking her head before settling back down. 

It wasn’t long before Valentina and her puppy found themselves drifting back off to sleep….. 

**************************************************** 

The repetitive beat of her cellphone vibrating against the dresser pulled Valentina from her slumber. She wasn’t sure how long she was out, but the room was much brighter than she remembered and Lanna was currently sprawled across her stomach. She propped herself up on her elbows, raising one hand to rub the sleep from her eyes. The vibration sounded again, and she turned toward the sound, reaching blindly for the object. 

Her eyes adjusted to the flashing name on the screen. She noticed the missed call icon on the left hand corner and wondered exactly how many times her fiancée had called. Her body lifted from the mattress and she scooted backwards, resting her back against the headboard. Lanna shifted upward at the movement then immediately found her spot on Valentina again. 

She slid her finger across the screen quickly then brought he phone to her ear. “Juls, hey.” She greeted, groggily. 

“Val, thank God.” 

Valentina knitted her brow together at the desperation in Juliana’s tone. She found herself sitting up straighter, disturbing Lanna in the process. The puppy breathed out in irritation then jumped from the bed. Lanna’s dismissal could be dealt with later. Her focus needed to be on Juliana and the reason behind the stress in her voice. 

“Que pasó?” 

“I need a huge favor.” 

Valentina found herself standing without a thought. “Anything. What’s going on?” 

“I forgot my phone and I really need it.” There was a beat of silence before she continued. “Would you be able to bring it to me?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Valentina walked over to the dresser, catching a flash of white and grey fur as Lanna jumped back onto the bed. “Where is it?” 

Juliana hummed on the other end. Valentina could tell she was searching her mind trying to figure out where she left it. She instinctively moved around the bedroom, following Juliana’s normal morning routine. The morning had been anything but normal so who really knew what steps Juliana had taken during that time. 

“Try the bathroom. I was on the phone with Ari when I was in there.” 

Valentina made a face as she walked toward the bathroom. “Getting a little comfortable with your assistant, don’t you think?” 

“Very funny.” 

“I thought so.” 

Valentina could hear some of the tension lift from her love’s voice. It felt good to be able to make Juliana feel less stressed. She pictured the shy, closed mouth smile Juliana was probably wearing and it made her heart flutter. The bathroom light flipped on and she searched the counter for the item. Juliana’s bright purple case stood out against their marble white sink. A sense of relief filled Valentina as she picked up the phone. 

“Got it.” She stated, smiling when Juliana let out a relieved breath. 

“Thank you, baby.” 

The heat pushed its way onto her cheeks and Valentina smiled shyly to herself. “No problem.” She stepped out of the bathroom tilting her head to study Lanna. The puppy was lying on the bed, nonchalantly licking her paw. “Do you need it right away?” She glanced down at her attire which consisted of an exceptionally long t-shirt and underwear. “I’m not really dressed.” 

“What have you been doing for the last two and a half hours?” 

Valentina cocked her eyebrow at the playful, yet accusatory, tone. “I’ve been hanging out with our daughter.” 

Another beat of silence. “You fell back asleep.” 

“That is not the issue here.” Valentina deflected. Her smile spread further when she heard Juliana laugh on the other end. She crossed her arm against her stomach, ducking her head as she paced the room. “How soon do you need the phone?” 

“Hour. Hour and a half at the latest.” 

Valentina nodded, lowering herself onto the corner of the mattress. Lanna quickly scooted closer, resting her head on her bare thigh. “I can do that.” 

“Have I told you how amazing you are?” Juliana questioned, softly. 

Valentina bit shyly into her bottom lip. “You can always tell me again.” 

Juliana chuckled, adoringly. “I love you. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Valentina sighed. “I’ll see you soon.” 

They said goodbye to one another, ending the call. Valentina exhaled as she tossed her phone onto the mattress. Her free hand rested on Lanna and she distractedly scratched the top of her head. She stared at Juliana’s phone, flipping it over. Her thumb brushed against the screen lighting, showing the option for a security pattern. 

Valentina flexed her jaw, contemplating. Her thumb slid across the screen making a z type patter. Juliana’s phone unlocked and the mass of applications and messages filled the wide screen. Valentina mindlessly flipped through her applications, stopping on the camera. 

A mischievous grin gently pulled onto her mouth and her attention shifted toward Lanna. The puppy immediately looked up, meeting her mother’s impish stare. The puppy tilted her head as if she really understood that her mother was plotting something. Her tail thumped against the mattress moving faster the further Valentina’s grin spread. 

“How about we leave mommy a little surprise?” 

A happy bark filled the room and Valentina jumped up, happily to begin….. 

*********************************************************************** 

Juliana straightened out the sketches on the conference room table. Valentina had come and gone, accomplishing her mission of dropping off her phone. She made a mental note to find a way to thank Valentina for going out of her way. Maybe flowers. Maybe a surprise dinner. Anything to show her how much she appreciated everything she did for her. 

The sound of her phone vibrating against the table caught her attention. She tilted her head, glancing at the lit up screen. Valentina’s name appeared with a message icon beside it. Her index finger slid across the screen and she opened up the message. 

**(Val): Hey, just got home. I’m going to order dinner in about an hour.**

Juliana picked up her phone and quickly typed back. 

****No, don’t. I’m going to pick up dinner for us on the way home.** **

******It’s the least I can do.** ** **

Juliana turned to the side, leaning against one of the cushioned chairs. She watched the three dots appear then disappear. A smirk pulled on to her lips knowing Valentina was trying to find a way to argue. To be the one to have everything ready after Juliana returned home from what seemed to be a pretty important meeting. Which it absolutely was. 

********(Val): Fine.** ** ** **

********(Val): Hey, quick question…. Why did you need your phone?** ** ** **

********The pictures for my presentation are on it.** ** ** **

********(Val): Oh…so… you need to like show everyone?** ** ** **

Juliana stared at her screen suspiciously. 

********Well, yeah… Why?** ** ** **

The dots appeared again, rather quickly this time. Then disappeared just as quickly. Valentina’s messaged appeared not long after. 

********(Val): You just might want to double check before you go hooking your phone up to anything….** ** ** **

Juliana’s mind began to race. As far as she knew, her phone contained nothing incriminating. She made sure of that before she added anything from work to it. Her fingers moved nimbly as she typed to her again. 

********Val, what are you not telling me?** ** ** **

********(Val): Babe, I have to go. Lanna is messing with something.** ** ** **

********(Val): Just check your phone. 😊** ** ** **

********(Val): **kisses**** ** ** **

Juliana stared at the last message then snapped herself from the racing of her mind. She tucked her hair behind her ear then cupped her phone with both hands. She immediately opened her gallery, noticing eight new photos had been added. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest at the thought of what Valentina could have possibly done. 

The anxious feeling cleared when she opened the photo. Valentina was sitting beside Lanna, her lips pressed to the side of the puppy’s face. Her arm was extended outward and Lanna looked as if she was trying to get away. Juliana rested her hand against her chest, calming the overwhelming sense of love she had for both of the women in her life. 

She swiped through the photos, smiling at the adorable poses Valentina and Lanna were doing for her. Her swiping stopped abruptly at the fourth picture. Juliana took in a sharp gasp feeling the rapid build of her heart against her hand. The sight of Valentina on their bed wearing a baggy white button up shirt. Which wasn’t fully buttoned up. 

Her throat went dry and she cleared her throat trying to combat it. Her thumb hovered over the screen and she hesitated to swipe through the remaining photos. The unwillingness didn’t last long, and she found herself slowly moving through the rest, gasping at each ridiculously sexy look her fiancée had displayed for her. 

Her breath caught at the last photo. Valentina was lying on their bed, on her stomach, covered only by their light blue bedsheets. The tip of her index finger sat between her parted lips as her blue eyes pierced the screen. Juliana swore she could feel them burning into her soul. Then again, that’s how she always felt when she looked into Valentina’s beautiful eyes. 

She was mesmerized by the photo. Lost in every aspect of it. From the aesthetic to the gorgeous woman staring back at her. All she wanted to do was be home and laying in that bed with Valentina. Taking full advantage of being alone together, under those sheets…. 

“Juliana!” 

Juliana jumped at the cheerful greeting. She fumbled her phone, releasing a muttered curse as she fought to keep it from hitting the ground. She regained control quickly then crossed her arms against her chest, tucking the phone underneath them. A flustered expression filled her face as she smiled at the three women staring oddly at her. 

“Good afternoon.” She greeted, clearing her throat. The heat on her cheeks was almost unbearable and she ran her hand through her hair trying to hide it. “It’s good to see everyone.” She placed her phone on the conference table and fiddled with the designs. “Please. Have a seat.” 

The elder woman narrowed her eyes in concern as she slowly sat down. “Juliana, are you okay?” 

Juliana swallowed, covering the sudden dryness in her throat as she nodded. “Yes, I’m fine.” 

The elder woman eyed her briefly before a warm smile pulled onto her lips. “Then let’s get started.” 

Juliana took in a calming breath and nodded as she started her presentation….. 

************************************************************************ 

Valentina laid on the couch flipping through various Netflix selections. Her puppy laid on her stomach, chewing on her toy. The loud squeak caused Valentina to shoot her a look. Lanna momentarily met her eyes before returning her devotion to her toy. Valentina half rolled her eyes, blowing out a breath through her nose then returned to her browsing. 

When her phone vibrated, Valentina inched to the side and picked up the device. Her smile formed instantly at the sight of Juliana’s name on the screen. She shifted from side to side on the couch making herself comfortable while she chatted. 

********(Juls): I’m all done.** ** ** **

********(Juls): Is there anything your craving?** ** ** **

A sly smirk made its way onto Valentina’s lips as she typed back. 

********Just you.** ** ** **

********(Juls): I had a feeling that was coming…** ** ** **

********You know me so well.** ** ** **

********(Juls): I don’t know… Those pictures were pretty surprising..** ** ** **

Valentina drew her bottom lip between her teeth, holding back the ridiculous grin making its way onto her face. 

********Did you like them?** ** ** **

********(Juls): That’s an understatement…** ** ** **

********(Juls): And thanks for the warning.** ** ** **

********(Juls): You almost ended up broadcasted on a drop screen.** ** ** **

Valentina laughed wholeheartedly tossing her head back. Lanna looked at her strangely and she scrunched her nose in return. She shifted her jaw from side to side as she thought of a proper response. She giggled to herself lightheartedly as she inputted a new message. 

********If you hurry up and get home… I’ll show you some of the ideas I had that didn’t make the cut…** ** ** **

Valentina giddily chewed on the side of her lip as she waited for her response. Her body fluttered with anticipation as she watched the conversation bubble disappear then reappear, 

********(Juls): How many of them involve just you and the bedsheet?** ** ** **

********Pretty much all of them….** ** ** **

********(Juls): I’m on my way…** ** ** **


End file.
